1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mechanized traffic barrier devices in general and in particular to an articulated extensible handicapped parking barrier that is mounted on the bumper of a wheelchair lift equipped vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,434; 4,137,662; 5,474,017; and, 4,852,511, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse mechanized barriers used to control traffic and the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical vehicle mounted handicapped access parking barrier that is both vertically and horizontally extensible to control the access into parking spaces adjacent to a wheelchair lift equipped vehicle.
As most operators of wheelchair lift equipped vehicles are all too well aware, the normal spacing between adjacent parking slots are two close together to allow the deployment of the wheelchair lift when another vehicle is parked adjacent to the location of the lift.
As a consequence of this situation, it is now necessary for the operator of the lift equipped vehicle to back the vehicle out of the parking slot and into the normal travel lanes in order to deploy the lift both delaying other drivers and unnecessarily exposing the occupant of the wheelchair to danger.
Therefore, as a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved vehicle mounted handicapped parking barrier that can be actuated by handicapped individuals wherein the barrier extends horizontally and raised vertically to warn others of the presence of a wheelchair lift equipped vehicle; and, the provision of such a device is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the handicapped parking barrier that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a boom unit, a vertical extension unit, and a housing unit that is adapted to be secured in the vicinity of the bumper of a wheelchair lift equipped vehicle.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the portable parking barrier of this invention is designed to prevent other vehicles from parking too close to the vehicle used by a person in a wheelchair. The barrier mounts on or in the vicinity of the vehicle""s bumper and may be deployed once parked. This barrier is extremely useful especially when the disabled person""s vehicle is equipped with a wheelchair lift. Once the barrier is deployed, enough room is blocked off for the lift to be deployed for entry. This allows the user to leave their vehicle with confidence that they will be able to enter when they return. The barrier is lightweight and spring assisted for easy deployment and storage, even for people with limited strength and movement. The barrier arm sections telescope easily in and out when pulled by a nylon strap. When in the storage position, the barrier is contained in a latched housing member.